sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Anastasia Arcadia
Name: Anastasia 'AnArchy' Arcadia Gender: Female Age: 17 School: Davison Secondary Hobbies and Interests: Meeting new people, Video games (RPG, Strategy, Fighting), Chance games, Thriller novels, Crime Dramas, Shipping Appearance: Anastasia stands at 5 feet, 7 inches and weighs 124 pounds. She is Caucasian, her skin color is more peach white, her hair color is honey blonde, and her eyes are green. Anastasia's face is a little rounded, and her nose is short and sharp in contrast to the rest of her face. Her lips are small and rounded, teeth white and a little sharper than most people. She is missing the left upper canine thanks to a childhood accident, and the teeth in the immediate area are a slightly more crooked than straight. Anastasia wears mostly bright primary colors with a particular favor on red or yellow. She favors t-shirts over other tops and she is never seen without her long military camo jacket. She wears either a set of jeans or long skirts alternating her choice every four weeks or so. Anastasia prefers running shoes to all others. When she can she wears a 'Pokémon' cap. She wears a small chain necklace with a replica LoTR 'One Ring' on it, a polished silver 'Happy Skull' ring on her left ring finger, an 'Achievement Hunter' slap bracelet on her left wrist, and an 'SOTF' slap bracelet on her right wrist. Biography: Anastasia Arcadia was born on January 1, 2003 to Simon and Heather Arcadia in Flagstaff, Arizona. She is one of the middle children among four. Her older brother Simon Jr. is 23 and in the US Army. Her older sister Charity is 20 and is studying to be a computer engineer at Arizona State University. Her younger sister Amelia-Marie is 14 and attends a nearby middle school. When Anastasia was four years old, her family moved out to New Mexico to pursue a better job opportunity for her father. Simon and Heather raised their children with the belief that all information they could reasonably obtain should not be kept from them. They intended that each child form his or her own philosophy and worldview based on the information they had coupled with their experiences. While they did help out their children with things that were necessary for their development, the couple's overall ideal was to have their children work things out on their own. Because of that, Anastasia and her siblings developed very differing ideals and worldviews. Anastasia is a firm believer in ethical hedonism, and achieving maximum happiness for as many people as she can. As such, she enjoys meeting new people and always acts as jovial and friendly as she can to everyone. Her parents are a bit more harsh in their views on other people, but they respect and encourage Anastasia to keep to her views and only refine them when presented with more experience. She is very close with both her father and mother, constantly conversing with them and expanding her ideas through dialogues with them. Because of this, of all her siblings, Anastasia seems to be their favorite. As young Amelia-Marie has a more nihilistic viewpoint to the world, Anastasia has a minor clash with her younger sister over their viewpoints, as well as her favorite status. Many an argument has been made between the two over their thoughts on the nature of humanity. While Anastasia never tries to belittle or put down her younger sister for her viewpoint, she makes it a point to voice her disagreement with it. When she was 12 years old, Anastasia was accidentally hit in the mouth with a baseball thrown by Amelia-Marie. It was established that the strike was accidental, as she had unknowingly wandered into a game of catch between Amelia-Marie and Charity. Though she suspects that the incident was not entirely accidental, as they had previously had a small verbal fight. Anastasia's relationship with her older sister Charity is much smoother. Charity holds a deeply religious and spiritual view of the world and, while Anastasia is not very religious herself, she enjoys talks with her sister as she feels Charity is by far the most open-minded and caring of the four siblings. With every conversation they have, Anastasia always comes out with a brighter look on just about everything. With her brother Simon, Anastasia is much more neutral. Besides the fact that he is often gone being moved around by the Army, his views are not that much different from her own. Because of that, they don't often talk much about their philosophies. Instead their interaction is much more typical of an older brother being protective and a younger sister being somewhat admiring, very much in contrast to the relationships she has with her other siblings. In school, Anastasia did very well. She was never the top of the class, but she was no slouch. She performed consistently above average in all her subjects. Her favorites were Mathematics and English. Despite her averages grades being in the B range, Anastasia did not act very much in the way people would expect of a girl of her intelligence. She was very spastic and often lost in thought. Her speech was full of long tangents, and her conversations often had little to connect her train of thought together. But she still performed very well, especially as she hated being thought of as stupid. She knew that her personality and actions did not help her case, but her work showcased her skill and spoke for itself. All throughout her schooling she made herself a friend to anyone who wanted her friendship. Her years in high school were a bit different from her earlier years as many students found her to be increasingly annoying. Many of the people she thought were her friends turned away from her. While she was deeply hurt by the betrayal of so many, Anastasia still keeps up with her happy and joyful attitude. A handful of true companions showed that they cared, and stood by her. Most of the people that stuck around were considered by many others to be social outcasts. Although a few 'normal' kids remained her friends, most of her friendships are comprised of the 'weird' kids. Anastasia views this not as a social dead end, but as a bridge between the fringe and the norm. And she does what she can to close the gap between the two as their buffer. What also helped her keep up the upbeat attitude were her many hobbies. Anastasia loved playing chance games, mostly with cards, but always made sure that everyone playing stayed happy. She tried to keep things as fair and balanced as possible. Aside from the chance games, she played an assortment of video games. Her favorite genres were role-playing, strategy, and fighting games. Her username is AnArchy and, while she tries to keep things fair in local play, whenever she plays online she can't fight a competitive streak that fills her. When she isn't playing games she hangs out with the friends she still has left. She does almost everything anyone wants her to try, and isn't very quick to push her own interests unless she doesn't feel happy doing other things. When she isn't with friends or playing games she curls up reading a good thriller novel or watches crime dramas. She finds that the books and shows compliment each other very well, and is often found doing both. Although her ethical hedonist worldview promotes happiness for all, Anastasia does not find SOTF to be reprehensible. She admits that it makes her seem a hypocrite to enjoy the program with her philosophy, but she finds it enjoyable. What draws her is the raw emotion that comes out in contestants. Even though she considers it a guilty pleasure of hers because of her views, she claims that there is no better way to see people for who they really are than watching them of SOTF. While she would never wish for anyone to go through it, she doesn't stop herself from watching each and every clip she can. Seeing other people push themselves and their philosophies to the limit instills in her a desire to fully formulate and strengthen her own worldview. Her interest in SOTF and the effects it has on the world stage have greatly influenced her. Anastasia aspires to be someone that people listen to, whether that be as a politician, motivational speaker, celebrity, or other sort of public figure. And she wants some sort of vehicle to drive her influence, like SOTF does to so many. She is not sure yet what she wants to be but the thing she is sure of is that she wants to be the best she can be in whatever she chooses to bring her ideal of universal happiness. To that end, she constantly makes great effort in everything she does to please everyone. It wears her out at times, but she considers it more than a public service to be used to bring happiness. She sees it as personal fulfillment to be an instigator of joy in people, and no matter what path she will work toward she will make sure that is priority one. Aside from that, she has a tendency to 'ship' people together. Going with her philosophy of maximum happiness she tries to bring people together that she feels have good compatibility. Among her friends she has her preferred couples already thought out and enjoys putting them into situations where relationships can grow. This tendency of hers irks most of her friends, but it is relatively harmless and she will stop if told that the people she is trying to bring together don't want her to. Since happiness is her goal she isn't all that saddened at giving up a 'ship', especially when she easily finds another. Although she has this tendency with other, she herself doesn't have much romantic inclinations to anyone. She freely admits that she finds certain people attractive, but does not express a strong desire to form any sort of romantic relationship. Instead she derives great joy in setting others up. Advantages: Anastasia is a jovial and kind girl. Overall she'll have no difficulty in keeping upbeat and happy. That positive energy could keep her and her allies going far longer than the average groups go. Disadvantages: Since she considers happiness for all to be her reason for living, she may be reluctant to actually play the game. Coupled with an appeasement style to her dealings, she is sure to get something raw from any encounters with a player. Designated Number: Amber Eagles 2 (AE2). ---- Designated Weapon: Mosin Nagant M44 Carbine Mentor Comment: "Boy oh boy. We've got a peppy cheerleader with her boyfriend on the same team. There's no way that this can go wrong." Evaluations Handled By: 'Lord_Shadow '''Kills: 'Cathryn Bailey 'Killed By: 'Corin Albanesi 'Collected Weapons: ' Mosin Nagant M44 Carbine (Issued weapon), Ruby cebra pistol (from Gabriel Munez, to Shawn Thornton), szabla (from Gabriel Munez), SOG knife (from Shawn Thornton, to Vahka Basayev) 'Allies: 'Sebastien Bellamy, Shawn Thornton, Jackson King 'Enemies: 'Jewel Evans, Sebastien Bellamy, Ashley Namath, Vahka Basayev, Corin Albanesi, Cathryn Bailey, Yagmur Tekindor 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Anastasia, in chronological order Sandbox: *I Burn *I Drink Tea Because I'm Pretentious *Magic Show! *A party... SOTF-TV: *Killer Munchies *Bitter Dream *Cursed, Hexed, Spellbound *You Remind Me *Domina Sanguinis *Another Side *Listening to Ghosts *I (Don't) Remember *Production Costs Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Anastasia. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters